Danny, Son of Hestia
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: Danny gets saved by Annabeth, and slowly falls in love with her. But how will he deal when she's making out with none other than Perseus Jackson ALL THE TIME! Find out and read this story! It's rated T for a reason... OneShot


**Ok, this is a One-shot I thought of, while I was… well… thinking… anyways Percy and Annabeth are both 18 ish and Danny is 16.**

Danny's POV

"MONSTERS!" my biology teacher screamed.

Giant hairy things were everywhere. They were HUGE! They reminded me of bigger, badder, scarier version of a blood-hound. The thing came right at me, it looked like it was going to swallow me whole, when 3 teenagers burst through the window.

"Annabeth! Put your cap on! Grover! Get the kid out of here!" the black haired boy said to the pretty blonde, Annabeth, and the hairy guy with a hat on.

Annabeth put on a NY Yankees cap and vanished into thin air.

Grover started rushing towards me, but before he could get to me, the 'hellhound' opened his jaw and rushed or my face. I closed my eyes, expecting a sharp pain in my skull, but instead Annabeth was in front of me, her cap had fallen off, and the beast's razor sharp teeth were embedded in her arm.

"ANNABETH!" Percy said. He took out a pen and clicked it. I watched him like he was an idiot, he was going to stop a 5 foot monster with a ballpoint pen? That's like suicide! But instead of a little tip conning out to the top of the pen, his pen turned into a sword and he slashed through the monster. The hound turned to ash and disintegrated.

Grover and Percy rushed over to Annabeth, her arm had a pool of blood around it. "Annabeth! Annabeth can you hear me!" Percy said.

"here eat this!" Grover pushed what looked like a brownie into her mouth and she started to get up again.

"what- what happened?" she asked, groggily.

"you saved my life!" I said.

She smiled, "Oh, is that it? Oww! Grover! Easy on the band-aids will ya?"

"Sorry, Annabeth we need to get you back to camp, have some Apollo kids heal you."

"K." She said right before Percy and Grover picked her up.

"Here we go!" Percy said, "Hey you!" He looked at me, "come with us."

"Why? For all I know, you three are crazy nutcase mad scientists who've come after me for my DNA!"

"Please, just come on, we'll explain on the way." Annabeth pleaded, she looked really pale.

"Fine." I followed them outside and stared at their ride. It was a huge golden chariot with one midnight black horse pulling it.

"Hey! Blackjack! We need to get back to camp ASAP!" Percy said. I looked at him like he just went off the deep end. The horse snorted in agreement and waited for us to get on. I watched in amazement as the horse stared flying out of the school parking lot.

"Percy, you really shouldn't be in the air like this. It's too dangerous, go by water, I'll be fine." Annabeth said. Percy caressed her cheek.

"No, I'm not leaving you here. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my girlfriend to face this alone?" They both smiled. I deflated a little, she had a boyfriend, of course she does. And of course it's a monster killing one that could probably kill me with a paperclip.

"Umm, HELLO! You guys said you would explain what that thing was? Ya know the one that nearly killed me?" I asked, wanting to break up their little, 'moment'.

"wha- oh yeah, umm…" Percy, Annabeth, and sometimes Grover, filled me in on the whole Greek gods and goddesses thing… wow… that was a lot to take it at once…

By the time they finished their explanation we had gotten to what looked like a strawberry picking field.

"we're going to a strawberry plantation?" I asked surprised.

"No, that's just our cover." Percy said. Percy landed the chariot and we all piled out.

I opened my eyes in amazement, before me were over a dozen cabins, people sparing with swords and arrows, a climbing wall of fire, and much much more. "Wow…" was the only thing my mouth could process.

"Yup, has that effect on people." Grover said.

We walked between an arch that supposedly his the camp from the regular eye. I saw 12 major cabins, Annabeth explained, "12 cabins, one for each god or goddess."

"Yup, and Annabeth designed them all!" Percy said. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss… I felt like I was going to puke.

"Soo, who's my parent?" I asked, still recovering from their make-out session.

"Umm, well, we should find out soon. The gods promised they'd claim their children as soon as godly possible." Annabeth said.

"Hmm, you're so smart…" I stared at her dreamily.

"Well, if it hadn't been for Percy, who made the deal, because he saved the ENTIRE world, with all the gods. Now all the kids, even kids of minor gods, have a place to be safe." Annabeth said, it was her turn to look at Percy dreamily. Percy returned the look and they had another 5 minute make-out session. This time, I actually think I puked in my mouth a little.

"*Cough* sorry 'bout that…" Annabeth said, she and Percy we're both blushing.

"It's ok, so Percy, how many quests have you actually been on?" I raised an eyebrow. From what they told me, quests were super hard to get, and most people die on them.

"well, um, let's see," He counted on his fingers, "hmm, 3, but that's not counting when Annabeth, Tyson and I snuck out to save the golden fleece and Grover."

"*Cough* I'd rather not talk about that…" Grover said.

"Oh and also not counting saving the world from the god of time itself, Kronos."

"Wow, and you survived all of them?" I asked. Stupid question.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?"

"Oh, yeah… Sorry stupid question…"

"No, it's ok Danny." I blushed when she said my name.

"Yeah, so, umm, where am I going to stay?"

"well, till you're godly parent claims you, you'll stay in the Hermes cabin!" Annabeth said.

"ok."

Annabeth helped introduce me to most of the kids at the camp.

Clarisse: Twerp

Malcolm: So very nice to meet you

Naiads: Hi! Maybe we could hang out sometime?

Dryads: Hurt the forest… and we'll hurt you… Bad…

Stoll brothers: hey dude! *Squirts fake flower in face* HAHA!

Chris: yo. What's up?

Chiron: Annabeth, would you mind mentoring Danny for the next week, so he can get used to camp life?

'YES!'

"Oh, sure Chiron. Come on Danny, first stop, the Poseidon cabin!"

"ok…" of course she wants to see her boyfriend first.

*5 minutes later*

"Hi Percy! I'm mentoring Danny for the week, so we might have to miss our beach date… sorry…" YES! Date with Percy DESTROYED!

"oh, Danny's a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself for one night, am I right Danny?" Percy smiled. Oh damn…

"yeah, yeah sure, I'll be fine Annabeth."

"OK! Great! See you at dinner!" she grabbed Percy's arm and they headed for the beach.

"Oh, you're date is now?" I asked, but she was already half way down the beach, making out with Percy.

I sighed, and started walking down the mess hall. When I got there people were dumping food into a fire, 'wow, WASTER!' but then I realized it was an offering to the gods. I went to the Hermes cabin table and started some small talk with the campers. I didn't realize I had no food on my plate till one of the Hermes campers asked me, "so, you gonna eat anything?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't know how…" I said, and looked down at my plate.

"Just ask for it! Here," another one of them put their plate in their hand and said, "Pasta, butter, no sauce,

and Spirte." Suddenly the order was on his plate and he started digging in.

"Ok, umm, grilled cheese, and diet coke?" I asked unsure. I looked down and there it was, my order, "Awesome!"

After chatting with them for another 15 minutes I realized something, Annabeth and Percy still weren't there yet… Oh, they're probably still at the beach. I sighed, my good mood instantly deserted me.

PPOV

Annabeth and I walked down to the beach. We made out a little, then we started talking.

"Hey Annabeth, can I tell you something, and you can't freak out or anything?" I asked.

"Sure Percy, you can tell me anything." She said, she turned her head and smiled at me.

"Ok, good, because… Well, I love you Annabeth Chase." I clamped my eyes shut, bracing myself for her answer.

"Well, I love you too Perseus Jackson." She grinned. I opened my eyes and smiled… A lot… and by a lot I mean, bigger than when Grover finds an enchilada factory.

We just sat there for the next, maybe 20 minutes, just staring at the ocean. I checked my watch.

"Oh, gods, we missed dinner!" I said, standing up, which caused Annabeth to fall into the sand.

She pulled on my hand, "Then let's just stay here till the Harpies come and kick us out, huh?" she smiled. I smiled back.

"OK," I said and sat down, Annabeth put her head on my shoulder. I must be the luckiest man in the world. Luckier than Midas, then again, he wasn't that lucky in the end…

Danny's POV

Dinner ended, everybody went back to their cabins, since Annabeth wasn't there to show me where to go, I followed the other Hermes kids to their cabins. They showed me a free bunk and I started falling asleep.

The next day I woke up and walked towards the Athena cabin, to find Annabeth. I asked her right hand man…. Brother… whatever…

"No, haven't seen Annabeth since she introduced you yesterday." Malcolm said.

"Oh," GREAT! Now I don't know where to go!

I spent 10 minutes wandering around camp, when I remembered that she's probably down at the beach STILL with Percy…

I walked over the sandy hill and saw them, they were just sitting there, their heads were tilted together. *Must be asleep* I thought.

I walked up behind them and tapped Annabeth's shoulder.

"Hm, huh? Wha- oh, hi Danny." Her eyes flickered open and shut.

"hi Annabeth, um, what am I supposed to do?"

"Uh, oh yeah! She jumped up, causing Percy to fall down on the sand, which caused him to wake up.

"Huh? Wha- oh, hi Danny. Morning Annabeth." He yawned.

"You guys slept out here?" I asked bewildered.

"Hmm¸ oh, yeah, I guess so! Strange the harpies don't let anyone stay out after curfew." Annabeth said.

Percy looked down and picked up a pink note, "Um, Annabeth, I think we found the reason why." He showed her the picture, they both blushed. I picked the note out of his hand and read it;

_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

_YOU TWO ARE SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! 3_

_We love the whole bf(best friends) to bf&gf! (Boyfriend and Girlfriend!) concept you two got going, so we bribed the harpies to let you two stay out here! You're welcome!_

_Also the picture below will be posted in this week's 'Aphrodite's love lust' news paper on the cutest couples!_

_Lovely as ever,_

_The Aphrodite Cabin_

The picture was of Percy and Annabeth sitting hand in hand, head on shoulder, while sitting on the beach. BARF!

"Oh," I handed them back the picture.

"so, Percy, um, we should probably fix this, but umm, I need to help Danny, so, I'll catch you later!" She kissed his cheek and we ran up to the mess hall. She grabbed a sheet of paper from a bulletin board and handed it to me. "Here, your first activity is, Ancient Greek."

"Cool, where is that?"

"Oh, actually Chiron and I teach it together, so just come with me!"

"Great, say, what's your schedule?"

She counted it off on her fingers, "hmm, let's see, first Ancient Greek, Percy is also in that class," She grinned, I nodded, "Then, Lunch preparation, that I organize with Percy," she grinned again, I just kept nodding, "Archery, Percy and I are also in that together," You get the idea, Greek Mythology, with Percy, Lunch, that she eats with Percy, Weapon Making, with Percy, letters home, Percy helps hand them out with her, free time, spent making out with Percy, *Mind upchuck* dinner, with Percy, Volleyball league, with Percy, Campfire sing-along, spent sitting on Percy's lap. Yup, her entire day is spent with Percy… wow… that's a lot of dedication. **(AN: This is Percy's schedule from 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Ultimate Guide, the rest of his schedule, that I've tweaked to make sure Annabeth and Percy have the most time together, is in my profile)**

"So yeah!" she said happily, by the time she finished telling me about her day, we had arrived at a big white tent, where I guessed Ancient Greek was taught.

"Hi there beautiful." Annabeth and I turned around and saw Percy already sitting down at a table.

"Hi seaweed brain." She hopped over to Percy and sat down on his lap. Then… they started making out… again…

All I could do was sit there, and watch Percy stick his tongue down her throat. **(AN: Ok, I know I'm the one who typed that, but I think I'm gonna puke… Even though I know it was probably nessesary…)**

"*Clears throat*" Chiron came out of nowhere, Annabeth and Percy instantly stopped making out.

"h-hi Ch-Chiron." Percy said, his face was red as a tomato with embarrassment.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth, we're free to start class anytime you're done." He said smiling.

"R-right." Annabeth got off Percy's lap, I looked around and saw the entire tent of campers were snickering behind their hands, or just right out laughing out loud. Annabeth blushed and followed Chiron to the front of the class. They started talking about the different prefixes of Greek. This is going to be a long day.

After that we went out to set up for Lunch. Annabeth spent the WHOLE time talking and giggling at Percy. FAIL.

Then Archery, Percy had his arms around her the whole time 'helping her aim' when he couldn't shoot at a mountain if it was right in front of him.

Greek Mythology was a bust, Annabeth taught that too, and EVERY time she called on him for an answer.

Lunch, I sat with them at the Athena table, which is actually forbidden, but the stupid Aphrodite cabin had to go and charm speak everyone! And they spent the whole time making out, when they weren't eating of course… That would be even more nasty…

Weapon making; Percy made Annabeth a heart made of iron or something, and she thought it was, "soo sweet!" I seriously wanted to go up to one of the Ares campers and flick them in the forehead just so they would kill me!

Letters home, Percy's mother was on a cruise, and Annabeth's dad was on a work trip, so they had nothing to do, but make out. **(AN: Ok I'm realizing I didn't mention Danny's parents, so let's just say they're dead, and he's an orphan.)**

Free time, was you guessed it, spent with Annabeth and Percy, yup, making out.

The highlight of the day was during free time when I was hanging out with some of the Apollo cabin, when a symbol of a fire glowed above my head, "Congrats man!" one of them said, and shook my hand. Great, I'm a child of the goddess of fire… just great…

When free time was over it was time for dinner I sat at a smaller table with the rest of the Hestia cabin. They were all very welcoming. Most of them were girls, only 3 others were guys. About half-way through dinner Percy and Annabeth came over and sat down with us.

"hey guys!" Percy said, and high fived a few of them.

"Hey!" some of them said back.

"Umm, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I asked Chiron if we could sit with you, because I'm still supposed to be mentoring you and all, anf he said yes, so here we are!" Annabeth answered.

"Oh, ok." We made some small talk. Then Annabeth got up.

"umm, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" she said.

Percy looked even when she was well out of eye range.

"Umm, Percy?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry. Just thinking about how much I love Annabeth." he looked dreamily to where she last was.

"you really love her huh…" I realized I had a smallish crush on Annabeth.

"Yeah! I mean, she just so… Perfect… sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and go over to her cabin, just to make sure she's real… Crazy, right?" He smiled.

"It's not crazy! It's cute!" one of the Aphrodite cabin said. I think her name was Nicole.

"Yeah, right…" I trailed off and looked around. When I looked back at Nicole she was staring at me.

"It's not nice to stare you know." I said grinning.

She blushed, "um, sorry… I gotta go…" she rushed back to her cabin's table.

"Hey Danny!" Percy called to me. I scooted over to where he was, "I wanna show you something."

I scooted even closer and saw what he was holding in his hand.

A red velvet box.

I stared at it open mouthed, "Is that what I think it is?" I asked bewildered.

"Yup. I'm gonna ask Annabeth to marry me, tomorrow!" He gushed.

Wow, "umm, that's great Percy, but are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked him, hopeful he'd change his mind.

"Definitely, I've known Annabeth for 6 years, and not once have I ever doubted the fact that I loved her." He smile again.

"Wow…" I only realized then that Annabeth was meant to be with Percy. No mater how big of a crush I had on her, she already has her happy ending. "That's great. Good luck Percy." I got up I planned on just walking around a bit.

I walked over to the strawberry fields and sat next to them.

"Hey…" I turned around to see Nicole.

"Oh, hey."

"Mind if I sit with ya?"

"sure."she sat down, "Ya know, I'm kinda new here, so I was wondering… would you mind showing me around?" It was then that I realized, sure Annabeth might already have her happy ending, and who knows? Mine might not be far away.

**WOW I just typed 3, 108 words! 15 pages! I'm TTTT (Too Tired To Type!)! I hope you all liked it! And I agree if you think the whole 'making out every chance they get thing' is sooo OOC especially for Percy and Annabeth, but I thought it was necessary… Anyway, I hope you'll find it in your heart to review this chapter that took me 3 days to type, and countless hours at 2 in the morning!**

**MMM**


End file.
